Yellow as Blood, Red as the Sun
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: Axel was a vampire, and Roxas was a ragdoll. They hated each other. Fearing for the town's safety, Halloween Town decides that a arranged marriage will fix everything!...Yeah, OKAY. AkuRoku For Katie Lemons, Violence, Mpeg eventually. Ch. 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Axel was a vampire, and Roxas was a rag-doll. They hated each other. Fearing for the town's safety, Halloween Town decides that a arrianged marriage will fix everything!...Yeah, okay. [AkuRoku For Katie Lemons, Violence, Mpeg (eventually...MUCH eventually)

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Halloween Town was a nice, peaceful place. Despite only living there if you were dead. People were a little put off by that but there was still a fair amount of people in the world. Like, for example, Axel. He was a Vampire and was the "son" of Oogie Boogie. If that wasn't strange enough, Axel also had a thing for sweets, blood, the sun (weird) and blonds.

Speaking of blonds, then there was Roxas. Innocent little Roxas that was a nice, kind boy, made of cloth and sown together by wire. He was a sweetheart unless a certain _person_ was around. Roxas was the son of Jack Skellington and Sally. He liked any things sugar, and he hated-no, **loathed** Axel.

Why?  
Well, that's a dumb question. No one dares ask either of them since Roxas would go from "sweet" to homicidal in .00002 seconds and Axel was scary enough on his own without dragging his dad into the matter. It didn't help that Jack and Oogie hated each other either.

But after the four hundredth fight, the Mayor finally got sick of the citizens of Halloween Town whining about how when the two were fighting, something usually exploded, imploded, died, or got hurt. Axel held back no punches, being a crazy pyromaniac vampire and Roxas wielded his extra wire like a whip. They flung insults at each other and fire-balls and, oddly enough, groped each other to piss the other off.

Building were destroyed, stands, people, a cat once or twice. The blond boy also had a habit of controlling the Earth, which didn't help much against Axel's fire, but it used as a handy defensive weapon...for him.

"That's it!" the Mayor snapped, his head turning to distress and anger. "We have got to make them stop fighting! Halloween's coming up and we can't have them destroying everything."

"But what should we do?" Jack asked, not wanting to upset his son since he was the one who lived with him.

"There has to be a way to make them be friends." Sally mumbled, frowning. "Or at least tolerate each other."

"I've got it!" Jack announced, bringing the Mayor and Sally into a huddle. "We have them marry each other."

"What?! Jack, that'll never work." Sally argued. "They hate each other. Forcing them to marry is suicide. And they won't do it if they know it's because we want them to be friendly."

Jack nodded. "I know. But! We'll say that it's to end the rivalry between me and Oogie Boogie. It won't be a regular marriage, it'll be an Arranged Marriage."

The Mayor's head turned to happy. "That could work! We just need Oogie to agree."

"I'll talk to him." Jack offered. "We just have to hope that Axel and Roxas don't get into any fights until then."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

_**::Meanwhile::**_

"-bastard!"

"Oh, you want to run that by me again, shorty?!"

Roxas snarled. "Yeah, I will! You're a useless bastard that was spawned from the humans hell! You don't even have a mom!"

Axel's eyes flashed. "At least I don't use _**family**_ to get back at you. Running out of ideas, Blondie?"

"Slut."

"Fag."

"Whore."

"Is that all you can come up with?"

"N-no!"

Axel laughed cruelly, his fangs getting longer. "Cute, Blondie. Really cute."

Roxas flushed, glaring. "You know it's true though. You sleep with humans all the time, you disgusting monster."

Axel scuffed. "So? What else are they there for? Trying using something that's actually **insulting**."

Roxas ran at him, sick of the taunting. He grunted, however, when he was thrown back by a wave of fire. He flipped in the air, panicking slightly when he felt the stitches in his arms coming loose. Dammit, he forgot about what his mom had said about reinforcing them that morning.

Before he knew it, he had been pinned to the ground, the red haired _monster_ hovering over him. Axel smirked down at him, his canines glinting.

"That was strangely easy, Blondie. Do you like me so much you want me to on you?"

"Sick bastard." Roxas muttered, wincing when he felt the older teen lightly touching the stitches.

Axel smirked. "You need to be more careful, Rox_as_. I'd hate for these to come _undone_."

He pulled, unraveling the wire in Roxas's right arm and leg. Roxas's eyes widened, trying to push Axel off with one hand. The red head laughed, leaning forward and forcing Roxas to look to the left as he sank his teeth into the boy's neck. Roxas screamed, trying to buck Axel off.

Axel paused, grip on Roxas's left arm tightening. That...felt rather good. He bit into Roxas's neck hard, the blood washing down his throat. He fought back a moan when the blond's hips bucked at him again. He stopped when he heard footsteps, frowning and pulling out his teeth and leaving Roxas on the ground.

He looked back at him, wiping a bit of blood off the corner of his mouth and smirked. "See ya around, Blondie."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

I was asked by my best friend, Katie, (Strictly Original) to write this since she hasn't played all of Kingdom Hearts but still loves AkuRoku. I hope you all like this, as well as she, and review! lol

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry this took so long, really I am. I've been working on my other story, then I went and saw Wicked, so I was pumped about that. ::sigh:: Sorry, and I'm glad so many people liked this!!

Someone brought to my attention that since Roxas is stitched together, he shouldn't have blood when Axel bit him. I had honestly not thought about that, but after talking about it with my friend, here's the solution:

Roxas limbs, (arms, legs, head) are the only thing that's really stitched. His main body has blood, and that's pretty much it. When he loses an arm, then it's nothing, but he has blood in his neck and chest.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Roxas!"

The blond looked up, smiling a little when he saw his mother. "H-hi, Mom."

"What happened, Roxas?" Sally asked as she began sowing him together.

Roxas frowned, not wanting to tell her about Axel. She always got really worried when he told her, and he felt ashamed. He should be stronger than Axel! At least he had been properly 'born'. Axel had been spawned, like most of the people here.

Spawning was when a person in the Human World died, and they form in this one. But they aren't born, in a human sense. No, most are kept in cocoon-like eggs, sleeping until they were ready to be reborn. Depending on their previous life, they are created into something here.

But Roxas had actually been born. His mother, Sally, had somehow gotten pregnant. In a sense. She couldn't really _**get**_ pregnant, since his Dad was a skeleton and his mom was a rag-doll. But it was rare, and Roxas was special.

"It was Axel again, wasn't it?" Sally asked, bringing the boy out of his thoughts.

Roxas sighed. "Yes. He drives me crazy, mom! Everything he does, he does it to annoy me!"

"Maybe he just wants your attention?" the red head offered, helping him to his feet once everything was back in order.

"Please," Roxas rolled his eyes. "He just wants to be a pain in the ass."

"Why can't you ignore him? So far, you've done a good job around Halloween, but ever since last year..."

Roxas glared at the ground. "I already said I'm sorry about last Halloween, alright?! I mean, I didn't mean to ruin it for Dad..."

Sally hugged him. "Oh Roxas, you didn't ruin it for him. He just wishes he had paid a little more attention to you."

"But I ruined the whole thing!" Roxas argued. "And it's all because of Axel! If he had just left me alone for once, then none of that would've happened! Just because Oogie's angry about Dad being the King of Nightmares, he has Axel go and...and..."

Sally ran a hand through his hair, walking with him towards home. "Roxas, there's nothing to worry about. Before you know it, it'll past. Halloween will come and go and you won't have to worry about it."

"Okay..."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"WHAT?!"

Jack rubbed his skull, wondering if his hearing had been affected. "Come now, Oogie."

The bag of bugs stormed around the house, muttering under his breathe. Jack sighed. He knew Oogie would react like this. Then again, if he was like this, how would Axel react...?

"Do you accept it or not?" Jack asked.

"OF COURSE!"

There was a pause. "What?"

Oogie stopped, turning to Jack. "My sons like a hormonal girl, Jack. The only time he isn't having mood swings is when he's killing something, raping something, or fuming about your son. Which do you think I prefer?"

"Well, that is a good point..." the skeleton muttered.

"However," Oogie continued. "I do have one condition."

"Sure, what is it?"

The bag smirked. "My son will be the next King of Nightmares."

Jack looked as surprised as a skull could be. "What? I thought you wanted it."

"He's my son, it's just as good." Oogie waved it off, holding out his pudgy hand. "Do we have a deal?"

After a moment's hesitation, Jack shook it. "Deal."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"_**YOU WANT US TO WHAT?!**_"

The Mayor frowned. "I knew this was a bad idea..."

"Calm down, you two." Jack said, looking between them.

Axel had waves of heat coming off him as Roxas glared murder. The blond stomped up to his Dad, frustrated that he had to keen his neck to see his face.

"Run that by me again," Roxas hissed. "Because I don't think I heard you properly. You want _**me**_ to marry _**that**_?!" He pointed back at Axel.

The red head's eyes narrowed. "What'd you call me?!"

"You heard me! Or are you deaf as well as stupid??"

"You fucking piece of shit!"

"Whore!'

"Queer!"

"ENOUGH!!" Jack roared, making them both jump. "This is an order! You two have done enough, and now we're doing something about it! This is an arranged marriage, meaning that you **have** to do it since there's permission. Oogie Boogie and I think it's a good way to settle our hatred that had been passed down to you two."

"Please," Axel scuffed. "I'd still hate the blond even if you and my Dad were best friends."

Roxas glared. "For once, I agree with the porcupine."

Axel said something in a different language, making Roxas blink. "What?"

The red head only smirked. "Not so smart now, huh?"

"That's not fair! You can't insult me in a different language, it's against the rules!" Roxas argued.

"Oh, so there are rules now?!"

"YES!"

Jack sighed, turning towards the Mayor. "When can we get them married and this over with?"

"I-I'll have someone to get the papers..." he replied, scampering off.

Jack sighed again, watching as the two continued arguing. "What a mess...I hope this works."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

I hope you all like it::laughs:: Believe it or not, I was kinda excited when I got my first flame for this story. Actually, it's my first one ever! The way I see it, if it's my first out of six stories, and the rest are nice ones, I must be doing a good job, right? Lol.

R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay another chapter!! Hope you all like it and review! :wipes away tears: Someone actually mentioned drawing a scene from this. Even if they don't, that made me so happy that someone would want to do that to one of MY stories...BESIDES my boyfriend. :tears:

**Warning:** **This chapter has content in it that is not suitable for younger kids. THAT'S WHY IT'S RATED M. If you don't like it/think it's too fast, oh well. NO LEMONS YET, but there will be. I'm not sure what to call this...Oral?? Hmmm...FOR KATIE!! Lol**

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Axel lounged on the couch, watching as his 'fiancee' paced around the room. "You're driving me nuts here, kid."

Roxas scowled at him, idly pulling at the wires on his arms. "Shut up. I can't believe you're so calm about this! We hate each other!"

"Yeah, and?" Axel sat up, raising an eyebrow. "Look, they signed the documents, we're all set to get married in...what, three weeks?"

"_**Yes**_."

"So who gives? They're not going to change their minds. And there is one good thing out of this."

"Oh?" Roxas scowled at him, fuming. "What's that??"

Axel smirked, getting up and walking over before he grabbed the front of Roxas's shirt, lifting him so he was eye-level. "Free sex. Isn't that what marriage is all about?"

Roxas growled, trying in vain to make Axel release his grip. "Get the fuck off of me! I wouldn't have sex with you if-."

"Oh, but you will." Axel's smirk deepened, eyes glowing and licking the pulse in the blond's neck. "I'll have you before the wedding."

Roxas was going to protest when the red head let go, making the blond fall on his bum. "Ow! You bastard! What, gonna rape me like everyone else??"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Won't need to. You'll be crawling to me in a week."

He walked off to his room. The Mayor had given them a house in the woods next to the Pumpkin Patch, since Axel would be the next King of Nightmares. Actually, Axel liked Jack a lot, which was surprising. But anyway, the house was rather big, and while they both got their own rooms, there was a lot of hinting of them actually joining them and being together, since it was Halloween Town's law that a wedding wasn't official until the two had sex, whether for the first time or not.

Roxas glared after him. There was no way in hell that he'd go crawling to Axel for sex. He'd rather fuck a hippo. Looking down at his right arm, he cursed, seeing the stitching had come undone. Dammit, and he didn't know where the extra was since he had been moved in here-

Roxas froze. Axel. Axel must have it, since the blond always used it as a weapon. But how would he get it back? Sally couldn't afford anymore right now, and he couldn't pay for it...He bit his lip. Axel wouldn't just give it back if he asked, so...Roxas sighed. No, he wouldn't crawl in there and seduce him for it. Knowing Axel, the red haired Vampire wouldn't let him stop and then might not even give it back.

"Fuck."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

The next morning, if you could call it morning, since it was always night in Halloween Town, Roxas kept sneaking glances at his fiancee across the breakfast table. Surely Axel would hide it on him, right? Or would it be in his room? The blond mentally cursed. The man was so confusing!

"What?" Axel finally snapped, glaring. He wasn't blind to the glances.

Roxas scowled. "Where are my stitches?"

Axel blinked before he smirked. "Why would I know?"

"Dammit Axel, where are they?!" Roxas demanded, getting to his feet.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas." Axel tsked him, twisting so his feet were on the table. "Hasn't your mother taught you better manners? You can't just demanded something."

Roxas growled, trying to hide how furious he was. "Can I have them, _**please**_?"

Axel thought it over...for three seconds. "No."

"What?! Why?!" Roxas snapped.

Axel poked him in the nose, grinning. "Rox, you cant expect to be given something without giving something in return."

Roxas paled. "W-what..."

Axel smirked, fangs showing menacingly as his lustful green eyes drank in the blond's face. "I can think of a few things..." He purred.

Roxas sighed, hanging his head in defeat, trying to crush the part of him that looked forward to what Axel wanted. "Fine. But I'm not having sex with you." He walked over to the red head's side of the table.

Axel shrugged. "Fair enough. But I think I would like a blowjob."

It was said so cheerfully, Roxas thought he was going to choke. "WHAT?! I am not-."

Axel cut him off, kissing him hard, thrusting his tongue into the blond ragdoll's mouth. Roxas's eyes widened before they fluttered shut, moaning. Fuck, Axel was a good kisser. Especially when he was touching him there...

"A-Axel..."

Axel smirked against the younger male's mouth. "Well, Roxas?"

"Y-you swear you'll give it back?" Roxas asked, feeling nervous as he was pushed to his knees.

"I swear."

Roxas knew his hands were shaking as he undid the button of Axel's jeans. He really didn't like this, but a part of him did think Axel was attractive. It always had, but then the Vampire ruined it by talking. And it didn't help that Roxas was a complete virgin while Axel was a man-whore either.

He licked his suddenly dry lips as he pulled down Axel's zipper. He heard the red head grumbling about him being too slow, but he ignored. He had never done anything like this before, so he was going to damn well take his time. Axel arched a bit as his black jeans were pulled down to his hips, exposing his semi-hard erection.

Roxas gulped. He felt the small color that had come back draining from his face. Axel was fucking _huge_. Holy hell, he was really not liking this. He looked up at Axel, wondering if he really had to do this. Axel's eyes narrowed, daring him to back out now. He sighed, hesitating before he reached out and wrapped his fingers around Axel's base.

Axel moaned, hips bucking. Roxas's eyes widened, feeling his own cock stirring. _'No!'_ he thought. _'I don't like him, even if he is attractive,'_ He inhaled, trying to calm himself down before he licked the tip. He heard Axel gasp, and almost pulled back, but then he felt Axel's hand on the back on his head, pushing him down and making him take all that he could into his mouth.

The blond tried not to gag, relaxing his throat. He hated to admit it, but this wasn't so bad, really. He began sucking, choking slightly when Axel's hips raised to thrust into his mouth. Roxas kept sucking though, wanting to get this over and done with and never speak of it again. He licked the underside of Axel's cock, hands on the red head's thighs.

"F-fuck, Roxas." Axel moaned, fingers weaving through the blond's hair. "Keep going."

He licked him a bit rougher, feeling Axel use the grip on his hair to raise his head before lowering it. He knew what the Vampire wanted, but he was still nervous. Gulping, (and making Axel groan even louder) he began bobbing his head. _'Please, just get this over with,'_ he pleaded.

"R-Roxas...!" Axel's eyes clenched shut as he came violently in the blond's mouth, not letting him back off and making him swallow.

Roxas didn't look at him as Axel zipped up his zipper, allowing Roxas to stand. The blond did, arms crossed. He knew he should've felt pissed since Axel had just used him, but he couldn't. Fucking dammit, he actually wanted to go all the way! What the hell was wrong with him?!

"Here." Axel threw the thing of wire at him, smirking when Roxas barely caught. "That was fun though, Roxas. We should do it again."

Roxas scowled. "Fuck you."

Axel chuckled, walking away. "Oh, trust me, it'll be the other way around."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

:sigh: I better not get into trouble with this chapter. XP Cuz I've read MUCH worse on here. Lol. But I hope you all like it!! I was listening to Evanescence's Snow White Queen while typing and it was awesome. Love that song.

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay. I'm back from Rhode Island...And I ate some octypuss and I found out I'm allergic. :dies:  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Things were akward after that. At least, for Roxas they were. He found himself staring after Axel all the time, and was entranced by his swaying hips and his ass now. It scared him a little. At one point, he even mastrubated to the red head's image, and after that, he mostly locked himself in his room.

"Oi, Roxas." Axel kicked the door, annoyed. "Get your ass out here."

"Go away." The blond muttered darkly, glaring at his door.

He knew Axel was smirking. "Aw, what's wrong? Scared that you want me?"

Roxas's breath hitched. How did he know? Was it a trick and Axel was just messing with him or did he really know? The blond gulped, glad he had locked the door. He didn't want to deal with the Vampire right now. He just wanted to be left alone until he could get himself over whatever he was feeling.

"Roxas, come out!" Axel whined childishly through the door. "I promise I'll be gental."

"Dammit Axel, get your horny ass away from me."

To the blond's embarrassment, he heard Axel moan. "But Roxas, I love how you feel."

"A-Axel, stop it!"

"Don't make me burn this door down, babe. I will." His tone was suddenly serious and it made Roxas even more nervous than before. "Open up."

Sighing, the blond did. Almost immediately, Axel came in, looking around the room in interest. Roxas glared at his back. His room was suppose to be his sanctuary from the red head but it seemed that he wasn't even allowed that. Going to his dresser, he reinforced his wiring, intent on ignoring Axel until the red head got bored and left him alone.

"What's wrong, Roxas?"

The blond jumped when Axel wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his ear. He shuddered as he whispered in his ear and blushed. Well, that plan was shot it seemed. He didn't answer the older male, but didn't wretch himself out of his grasp either. Annoyingly, it was kind of nice to be held like this.

Pouting, Axel nipped his ear with his long teeth, making the blond jump. "C'mon, Roxas. Let's do something."

"All you want to do is me." Roxas muttered dryly.

"Well, if you insist-"

Roxas growled, swatting the red head's arms away. "Don't touch me."

Axel smirked evilly. "You didn't mind the other day. You know, when you were sucking me off?"

Roxas felt himself flushing. "I only did it because I needed those stitches!"

Axel scuffed. "Yeah, sure. What's your excuse for last night?"

The blond paled. "W-what do you mean?"

"I'm not dumb or deaf, Roxas." the Vampire backed him into a corner, towering over him. "Admit it, you were jerking off to me last night."

Roxas glared. "Was not."

He rolled his eyes, sighing. "I'll make you admit it, you know. Just wait until I have you under me."

"That won't happen." Roxas said defiantly, glaring. "By the wedding, I'll have talked some sense into my Dad."

Shaking his head, Axel just grabbed the blond's hair and forced him to look to the side, making him yelp and curse at him. Not saying anything, Axel bit into his neck. He had always liked how Roxas's blood tasted. It had a special taste to it; sweet. As it washed down his throat he noticed the blond wasn't fighting like he usually did. Smirking, Axel reached down and slipped a hand into Roxas's pants, faintly hearing the blond gasp.

"A-Axel, stop..."

He bit harder, making the shorter male quiet down and whimper. Licking the wound as he unlatched his fangs, Axel smirked, showing the bloody canines. "I'll have you, Roxas. And then you'll be mine."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Jack scratched his head, frowning. "It seems to be working...They haven't blown anything up."

Sally wringed her hands together. "Maybe...But Roxas has been around and Axel only leaves when he needs to. Jack, maybe this was a bad idea."

"Of course it isn't." Oogie muttered. "Obviously your son ain't dead, or Axel be rubbing it in our faces. Give them a few more days."

Jack nodded. "Alright. But then I'm going to drop by and make sure everything's okay."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It's really short. XP Sorry. SORRY KATIE!! I'm trying!! :cries: But I hope you like it! . Wedding's coming up. Muhahahaha!

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

So, another chapter...You all couldn't wait, right?? XP

Oh, and someone asked that, since Axel's a Vampire and he's biting Roxas, shouldn't Roxas turn into one? Well, that would be true. Except, I'm making Halloween Town different. What you are is what you are, and nothing can change that. :Smiles: At least, that's my excuse.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas groaned, wondering why his life had to suck so badly. Then again, he blamed Axel. Not only was he starting to tolerate the red head, but now he was dreaming about him. And masturbating...A lot. Which made him want to just kill himself and save the whole town from going through with the wedding.

'_But am I starting to like him or...is he seducing me?'_ the blond wanted to know really badly. He didn't want to submit to Axel if this was all just a ploy; though he'd never admit it, he had always been after what his parents had. Love. And that didn't come often in Halloween Town.

"Oh, Roxy-baby!" Roxas winced. He could do without the nicknames. "Where are you??"

He sighed. "Where do you think, Axel?"

The red haired Vampire peeked inside his room, grinning. "I have a surprise!"

'_Dear Lord, save me now,'_ "What?"

Axel opened the door, revealing Jack. Roxas gaped, when had he gotten here? And why? Maybe the wedding was off and Roxas wouldn't have to put up with the stupid jerk anymore and could finally be free! But the smirk on Axel's face said otherwise.

"I'm just here to check up on you." Jack explained. "Your mother was worried and we wanted to make sure no one had died."

"Not yet." Roxas muttered, glaring.

Axel rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad! I've been behaving, haven't I Roxy?"

The blond snorted, rolling his eyes as well. Good behavior was when he wasn't hiding his stitches and making people suck him? Blushing, Roxas decided to keep that bit to himself. He didn't really want his Dad know what had happened.

"Well, you're doing better than we thought you were." the skeleton said, grinning. "Don't forget though, the wedding is in two weeks."

"Thanks for reminding us, Dad."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Roxas?"

Said blond doll looked up from a book he had found laying around, scowling. He nearly died when he noticed Axel wasn't wearing anything but a towel. _'He's not sexy, he's not sexy, he's not-'_

"Did you take my clothes? Cuz really, you only had to ask if you wanted to see me naked."

Roxas growled, standing up. "You have got to be the most vain person I've ever met!"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes!" The blond stood on his tip-toes to help with the height disadvantage, pointing up at the vampire. "You're repulsive, rude, obnoxious, stupid, temperamental and...and..."

Axel smirked, leaning forward until their noses brushed. "Hot? Sexy?"

Scowling darkly, Roxas grabbed his hair and pulled him down, kissing him hard. Axel only chuckled, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist and pulling him up and pushing him against the wall. The doll groaned, letting the other stick his tongue down his throat.

Axel pulled back, grinning. "Told you I'd have you, didn't I?"

Roxas panted. "Just shut up."

He let the red head carry him into the other's room. Really, Roxas had never had the guts to enter it before. He wondered what it looked like, even though he had a feeling he'd be seeing the walls a lot. He knew Axel was a nympho.

"I should warn you." Axel whispered, lightly biting Roxas's ear. "I probably won't be finished with you for awhile."

Roxas rolled his eyes, though he smiled. "Now you give me a warning, huh?" He leaned in and kissed him again. "Just hurry up."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

...It's like, super short...Sorry. But dare I write the lemon?? I've never written one and put it on here before. :dies: It probably won't be that great, but oh well...I'll do my best.

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Finally gotten around to doing this. ::dies:: But there's a problem...I wouldn't write a lemon. I sat in front of the computer for hours, and it never came out the way I wanted it to. And for the sake of not wanting you all to wait **forever**, maybe I'll put up the lemon as a separate story...another time. ::hesitantly smiles:: So don't kill me! FORGIVE ME KATIE!!!

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas felt oddly drained when he woke up. His neck hurt, his ass hurt, and he felt like he was being crushing. When he finally found the strength to open his eyes, he realized it was because Axel was laying on top of him, still sleeping. The blond sighed and wondered if he should wake up the Vampire, but decided against it.

Last night didn't seem real to him. Even thinking about it made him blush and feel slightly nauseous. They had actually slept together. And to make it worse, Axel had bitten him in the neck; but not like his usual bites were he had taken blood. It was a Mark Bite. Basically, Roxas belonged to him now.

"Damn vampire...."

Axel shifted above him, making Roxas hold his breath. Soon, the red head opened his eyes groggily and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist. Roxas jumped slightly.

"Why am I so tired...?" the older male mumbled into Roxas's skin, nuzzling it.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Maybe because you were an idiot last night and bit me?"

Axel smiled. "Oh, right...I regret nothing."

"Moron. You do know what that means, right? You can't be that dumb."

Axel sighed, grip on Roxas's waist tightening. "Well, aren't you just radiating happiness in the morning? And here I thought getting rid of all that sexual tension would make you take that stick out of your ass."

Roxas glared. "I didn't think you would Mark me, Axel!"

"Of course I was going to." Axel snapped, baring his teeth as he sat up slightly to face the other. "You're mine. And in a week or so, we're getting married, so we're bound together anyway. What the hell does it matter?"

The blond scowled but didn't say anything. It was true, but...he thought he would be marked by someone he loved, not because it was convenient for **Axel**. He shook his head and sighed. Arguing wouldn't do any good, and really, he was sick of arguing with Axel. They were stuck together now, and the only thing they could do is try to get along.

"Fine." Roxas rolled his eyes, but he smirked a little. "I forgive you. But!" Axel glared at him in suspicion. "Next time, I top."

The red haired Vampire grinned. "If you think you can handle it, Shorty."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Jack came to visit them again, though he immediately noticed the change. When Axel told him what had happened, embarrassing the hell out of Roxas in the process, the skeleton was ecstatic. Roxas just sighed. What had he done to deserve this? Now his fiancé and Father were all chummy, and talking about Halloween...which was tomorrow.

Fuck.

"Of course," Jack said, boney arms crossed. "I'll be leading Halloween, but you'll be right along side me to get the feel of what it's like. Next year, though...Halloween will be all yours."

Axel grinned, making Roxas raise an eyebrow. "Really?! That's so awesome!"

"Roxas," Jack turned to said blond. "You will be there, won't you?"

Roxas smiled. "Of course, Dad. Why wouldn't I?"

"I have an idea!" Axel said. "Can we go to the human world? Please?!?!"

"Why?" Roxas asked.

The red headed Vampire rolled his eyes. "To scare them, why else?"

Jack hummed. "I don't see why not...but it has to be after the celebration. Can't have you missing it because you forgot, now can we?"

Roxas sighed. Scaring humans didn't really excite him that much, but he knew Axel loved to do it whenever he could. Then again, look at his father...Oogie loved scaring little kids, it was his pass time or something.

"You," Axel pointed at the smaller male. "Are coming with me."

Roxas groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. It'll be fun, I promise." Axel smirked, immediately making the blond scowl. "Unless you don't think you could handle it?"

"Bring it on."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

The celebration wasn't anything really exciting. Not to Roxas. He had seen it ever since he was born, and his dad didn't really like to change anything in fear that the mayor would have a heart attack or something. But it was nice to see Axel, long arms swinging flames around, and he lit Jack on fire before the skeleton leapt into the fountain.

As much as Roxas hated to admit it, the red head looked...good. Hot even. The doll watched with his mother, and he felt that she was falling in love with Jack all over again. Though, that seemed to happen every Halloween.

"Ready?" Axel asked once he walked over, eyes shining. "I can't wait."

Roxas smiled. "Yeah, let's go. I've never been to the human world."

Axel blinked, looking surprised. "What?! You're the son of the King of Nightmares, and you've never been into the human world??"

The blond shrugged, thinking that the look at Axel's face was kinda cute. "Nope."

The Vampire beamed. "Well, we'll make it a night to remember!"

Rolling his eyes playfully, Roxas gently took his hand, making Axel blink then smile, they went to go find a Gate that would lead them into the human world. Roxas wasn't sure what to expect, but he knew that Axel would probably make it fun...The blond then wondered when he had started liking him at all...He wasn't falling in love with him, was he? That was stupid.

But he also knew he never felt so happy when Axel squeezed his hand.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It's short....::cries:: Happy Halloween, everyone! I couldn't go trick or treating cuz...well, I was sick. My throat's swollen and my stomach hurts. ::tear:: Hope you all had fun and had a safe time!!

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Did you all miss me?? I know you did! :SMILE: Oops, stupid caps button. XP  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas sighed, not wanting to get up. He was warm, and he hadn't been this comfortable in a while. Glancing up, he saw what he knew would be there; he was laying on Axel's chest, and the Vampire's long arms were wrapped around his waist.

Once again, his ass hurt. But he was getting used to it, which kinda made him annoyed. Muttering under his breath, the blond got up and pulled on some loose pants before walking into the kitchen. The wedding was in a few days now. Jack didn't come to visit since he knew they were getting along, and really, the blond liked it better that he didn't. He was still kind of bitter about the marriage.

He was beginning to make an omlette, (he also made one for Axel, just in case, with raw meat) when he paused, eyebrows furrowing. A wave of nausea hit him, making him place a hand over his mouth and run to the bathroom.

Axel cracked an eye open when the bathroom door slammed shut. Frowning, he got up and got dressed before lightly knocking on the door. "Hey, Roxas? What's up?"

He flinched slightly when he heard the blond gagging. "I-I'm fine."

"Roxas, you're in the bathroom, puking up your guts." Axel said dryly. "I don't think that qualifies are 'fine'."

"I said I'm fine, Axel. Just...go turn off the stove. I don't want breakfast to burn."

Rolling his eyes and sighing, Axel went into the kitchen and turned off the stove. He raised an eyebrow, smiling when he saw what Roxas had made him. _'Aw, he goes care!'_ Get got them ready on plates, though he didn't know if the blond would be hungry.

Said blond groaned as he entered the kitchen, throwing himself into his chair. "Man, I'm so hungry now."

Axel put the plate in front of him, standing to eat his own. Roxas immediately dug in, making the red head raise an eyebrow but he didn't say anything about it. Sighing, the Vampire decided he could be nice since Roxas wasn't feeling good and he did the few dishes they had.

"You must think I'm pretty sick if you're helping around the house." Roxas muttered, laying his head down on the table.

Axel shrugged. "Whatever. Do you feel okay now?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah...just tired. I think I'm going to go back to bed."

"Make sure you feel better soon." the older male called as Roxas went back into their room. "Don't want you sick for the wedding."

He could hear a quiet 'fuck', knowing Roxas had forgotten. Axel smirked, heating up his hands and drying the dishes in a few seconds. _'Hmm, what to do? Not a whole lot for me to do when Roxas is sleeping...I don't feel like putting up with Dad or Jack, and there's no one else to bother here either...'_

Resigning himself, he went back to the bedroom as well, curling up around the blond. He didn't sleep, just laid there and made sure the blond doll was warm. He pressed his nose at the base of Roxas's neck and very lightly bit, drawing blood.

His eyes snapped out and his hold on Roxas tightened. He could tell what was wrong with the blond through his blood. And he didn't like what he found. _'How the hell did this happen?!'_ he thought, licking the small holes in the blond's neck to get them to heal.

_'...Should I tell him?'_ Axel hesitated before he gently shook him awake. "Roxas? Wake up."

Roxas groaned. "Axel, leave me alone. M'tired."

"I know, but I gotta tell you this." Seeing that he had the blond's attention, even if he was glaring at him and most likely wishing for his death, Axel sighed and explained. "Roxas...you're pregnant."

The blond blinked. "....Huh?"  
"You. Are. Pregnant." Axel tapped him on the nose for each word. "You're knocked up. Now, how the hell did that happen?"

Roxas slowly realized what the other was saying. "Wait....me? How am I pregnant?? You're the one with the hips, why don't you carry it?!"

"Because you're the women in the relationship!" Axel argued, frowning. "And I don't think you're getting what I've said! You're going to have a baby in a few months! I mean, what the hell!? Don't you care??"

Roxas sighed. "Dammit...Mom said that this could happen, but I never really paid attention...It only happens to those who are marked."

Axel's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying this is my fault?"  
"Why are you so angry?!" Roxas snapped, flicking the other in the nose. "Okay, I'm pregnant! Let's move on now."

Axel snarled. "We're not even married yet, we shouldn't be having kids."

Roxas sighed, barrying his face into the pillows. "Can we talk about this later? Please? I'm tired, and I'm stressed about this damn wedding, and now I have a child to worry about."

The red haired Vampire scuffed, getting up to leave. He paused though at the doorway. "...Would you want to keep it?"

Another sigh. "Later, Axel."  
Growling, the taller male stormed off. He needed to go kill something.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas tried to fall asleep, but found he couldn't. Axel's voice kept repeating itself in his head. _'Would you want to keep it?'_ He had sounded sincere, but the blond had mad him angry. Why couldn't he just answer him? Did he even have an answer?

_'Children....so close after the wedding neither of us wanted.'_ Roxas thought, sighing. _'Can we handle kids?'_ He thought for hours, trying to go through all the possibilities of having them. He should go find Axel and apologize, but he didn't want to have to face him. He would probably be raging on and killing something.

"Roxas?"

The blond looked up, seeing his mother. "...Hi, mom."

Sally frowned, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong, Roxas? Is everything okay?"

"No..." the blond doll sat up. "I'm pregnant...and Axel asked me if I wanted to keep it."

"Why is that a problem?" the older doll asked, looking concerned.

Roxas shook his head. "It's not, really. I don't mind...But I snapped at him and I made him angry, so he left. I'm not sure when he'll be back."

"He'll be back soon, Roxas." Sally whispered, petting his hair. "He probably just wants to think about it. It has to be something that the both of you want. If someone doesn't think they're ready, then you shouldn't rush it."

"But I can't just get rid of it!" Roxas argued. "I can't carry it for nine months and give birth and then not keep it!"

Sally shook her head. "You'll just have to talk to Axel."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Axel paced along to the Curve Hill, muttering angrily to himself. He had never felt so angry, and he didn't know why! He was used to Roxas and his little mood swings, why did this bother him so much?! Growling, he sat himself down on the tip of the hill, elbows on his knees.

_'I'm going to be a father...why does it make me so angry?'_ he thought, frowning. _'Or is it that I'm scared? That's stupid, it's just kids. My dad pushed me off on someone else until I was a teenager, I just have to be the opposite of him. Easy, right?'_ Thinking wasn't helping, so he laid back and watched the moon.

_'I should go back...and talk to Roxas. He said later, so now's later...'_ Pulling himself up, and walked back home, kicking stray stones on the path. _'Should I apologize? I don't think I did anything wrong....he was the one being pissy...but I did kinda freak out,'_ Shaking his head, the Vampire entered his house and went into the bed room.

Roxas was curled up still, sleeping. The red head paused, tilting his head. He wondered if he should wake him up again, but decided against it. He shedded his shirt and crawled next to the blond, tucking the doll's head under his chin before making himself fall asleep.

_'It can wait till morning...'_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It's pretty short...but I wanted to write something since it's been awhile. Sorry guys, but I hope this chapter makes you all happy! :D I had a hard time trying to think of who would be preggers, but I decided Roxas....this time.... :D

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

::peeks out from behind a wall that was conviently placed:: Hey guys. I can't put into works how bad I feel about how long this story has taken. ::sobs::

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas scowled at himself in the mirror as Sally fixed up the dress. It was the wedding day. He was nervous, but at least he wasn't still freaking out about marrying Axel. It didn't seem that bad now, but then again, they both had gotten used to each other. Whatever the hell that meant. The blond sighed, going back to pouting. The dress was black, torn and rather beautiful. He looked at where his mom was tiding up, wanting to just get this over.

"I haven't heard from you in awhile...what did you decide with the baby?"

He paused, realizing that she was talking to him. "...Well, Axel wanted to keep it." She nodded. "And I kind of do, but I just don't think we're ready..."

"So?"

"....We'll just have to see." Roxas had been surprised when he had awoken to the red head next to him. He thought for sure he'd have to run around, looking for him. But they had talked about it...and he was sure that both of them had been surprised. Axel, it turned out, liked kids. He wanted some, but he wasn't really sure how to raise them. And Roxas had never had patience for any kind of kid, since there weren't many in Halloween Town, but he wanted to give it a try. So, more than likely, they'd keep it.

The music came on. It wasn't wedding music, well, maybe it was but it wasn't what a human would get married to. Roxas sighed, trying to relax himself and he began walking. Sally opened the Meeting Hall's doors, letting everyone see him. Axel was standing at the makeshift alter. He looked beautiful, and Roxas looked away to make sure he didn't trip. From the top of his eyes, he saw the red head smirk. _'Jerk,'_

The Mayor would do the vows. Roxas stood next to the Vampire, about ready to tap his fingers. He nearly yelped when he felt Axel lean over and nuzzle his ear. That would've been fine if they weren't in front of the entire town. The blond doll almost snarled at him, knowing that the Vampire could feel it. Instead, he just chuckled softly and bit the outer shell. _'Self-centered, ignorant, arrogant, bastard!'_

Oh well. Even though Roxas was pregnant, he'd show Axel when they got home.

He'd regret it.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"...Did you really pick this out?" Roxas whispered, laying next to his new husband.

He gazed at the ring on his finger, letting it hit the light and shine. It was gorgeous. He knew that it was special the second Axel had put it on him. It was made of pure Obsidian, and an infinity symbol was engraved into it. Looking up at the other, Roxas waited for an answer.

Axel nodded. "It had been in my dad's things...apparently, he'd liked someone enough to get it from his parents, but he never gave it away. So, he said that I could have it." The red head smiled, nuzzling the doll's neck. "It seemed fitting, since I doubt I can marry anyone else, right?"

Roxas huffed, pouting. "Jerk."

"...So, what now?" Axel asked, sitting up. "We're married....we've kinda stopped arguing..."

"We've gotten pregnant." Roxas muttered.

Axel gave him a look. "Stop bringing it up. You make it sound like a disease."

"Then you carry the damn thing."

"Maybe next time I will, but then you need to stop bitching about it."

Roxas sighed, also sitting up. "**Fine**, I will. Now lay back down, it's freezing."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It's ridiculously short. Like, shot myself in the face with a hamster short. ::gets out hamster:: I need ideas, or else I'll just jump into the baby thing. So, it's up to you people! Give me some ideas!! ::holds out a top hat:: Pwease?  
R&R


End file.
